Real
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Fluff/Semi-Yaoi] Porque con él había dado sus primeros pasos como una persona real, él había sido lo primero real que llegó a tener... — Toque de PoexFinn.
**Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, todo fue una** _ **genialosa**_ **idea George Lucas, que vendió sus derechos a Disney, que sigue las ideas de J.J. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Real**

Finn se encontraba sentado sobre un banquito que parecía ser de color negro, y solo _parecía_ porque todo a su alrededor era de ese mismo color. Lo único que destacaba era él y no se podía, fijamente, observar a sí mismo, salvo las extremidades cubiertas por una bata blanca que, ciertamente, podría incomodarlo de estar en compañía de alguien.

Llevaba ahí sentado tantas horas que no sabía hacia qué rumbo miraba, qué era lo que respiraba y, principalmente, dónde estaba. Su corazón latía en su pecho, por lo que sabía que aún vivía, pese al tajo que eternamente decoraría su espalda gracias a Kylo Ren. Era un ambiente turbio y en parte estaba tranquilo y en parte esa tranquilidad lo asustaba de forma horrorosa.

Algo le decía que se esforzara por sentir lo que había a su alrededor, pero no llegaba nada más que un silencio abrupto luego de los recuerdos que aparecían fugaces, en un halo de luz que le cegaba.

— _Pon atención, si haces todo lo que te digo, te sacaré de aquí._

 _El joven muchacho lo miró extrañado._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es un rescate, ¿sí? Te voy a ayudar a escapar. ¿Has pilotado un caza?_

— _¿Eres de la Resistencia?_

 _El stormtrooper fue quien lo miró sin entender ahora._

— _¿Qué? No, no, no. Te voy a sacar, ¿has pilotado esa nave?_

— _Sé pilotar cualquier cosa… Espera, ¿por qué estás ayudándome?_

— _Porque eso es lo correcto._

 _Hubo una pausa corta, en la que las facciones del rescatado se ablandaron._

— _Quieres un piloto._

 _Finn asintió._

— _Quiero un piloto._

 _Poe sonrió._

— _Pues ya lo tienes…_

Sonrió ante las palabras que llegaron a su cabeza, puesto que el recuerdo aparcó toda la zona oscura y debió cerrar los ojos, sin permitirse abrirlos. Fue fugaz, solo segundos, al ver la negrura regresando fue que parpadeó intentando abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Se topó con la cara de quien fue su primer amigo _real_ desapareciendo y un vacío se plantó en su pecho cuando éste acabó por borrarse.

" _No_ "

Una pizca, solo una pizca, de desesperación lo inundó.

" _No te vayas_ "

Dejó caer sus hombros rendidos, sintiéndose abrumado y dolorido. ¿Por qué no estaba despierto y andando? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Era su mente? Si esa era su mente, debía trabajar en hacerla ver más llamativa, porque en serio que era un ambiente sumamente turbio y horrible. ¿Tan poco tenía para guardar ahí?

Se forzó a mantener los párpados abiertos cuando regresó la luz, con fuerza. El corazón le retumbó insistente por la angustia acelerada que lo carcomía.

— _¡Poe! —Iba llegando a la nave, que echaba humo y se mostraba inservible—. ¡Poe! —Cada vez corriendo más rápido, con el calor del desierto golpeándole el cuerpo—. ¡Poe!_

 _Atravesó las llamas que rodeaban el vehículo, hasta el punto donde se veía la cabina del piloto destrozada. Vio la chaqueta del muchacho y la sujetó entre sus manos._

— _¡Poe! ¡Te tengo! ¡Calma!_

 _Pero solo se quedó con la prenda entre sus manos cuando tiró de la misma para sacarlo._

— _¡Poe!_

 _Y el suelo comenzó a temblar…_

Bufó sonoramente, frotándose los ojos en busca de que el dolor por el resplandor pasara. No había sido tan malo. Solo parecía como si hubiese estado entre las sombras demasiado tiempo.

" _Qué irónico_ "

Se frotó después el pecho, del lado del corazón, pensando que quizá lo mejor habría sido que Hux utilizara un ejército de clones, como había hecho el Imperio anteriormente. Así no habría tenido ese conflicto interno cuando se decidió a dejar la Primera Orden, así quizá no habría sufrido ante la idea de haber sido robado de una familia que nunca tuvo, así, posiblemente no estaría ahora perdido en lo que parecía ser una mente bastante patética.

Se reprendió a sí mismo, memorando la sonrisa de Poe al momento de decirle que ya tenía un piloto, aceptando su ayuda para huir.

Sin haber sido robado de una familia inexistente, sin haber sido criado por la Primera Orden, no hubiera conocido a ninguna de las personas buenas que le certificó el hecho de que sus acciones habían estado bien, a Rey o a Leia, pero especialmente, no habría conocido al mejor piloto de la galaxia.

Era extraño que solo llegaran recuerdos de él a su cabeza, como si fueran los primeros que realmente debía atesorar en su mente. Le parecía extraño que el vacío en su pecho se instalara por verlo y escucharlo tan claramente. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Poe, qué estaría haciendo, si habían vencido o Kylo Ren había dado por finalizada la vida de su amiga y lo tenían esperando a que reaccionara para darle las malas noticias.

También podía ser que ella partiera hacia Luke Skywalker.

Sintió algo parecido a un agarre en los brazos y una cálida y suave presión en el pecho. Pero parecían externas, provenir de un contacto físico y no de su interior, que pateaba angustia y le hacía doler donde bombeaba su corazón. Otra vez pensó en Poe y en qué estaría haciendo. Quería creer que volando por donde pudiera, cumpliendo misiones exitoso como el excepcional piloto que era, o quizá paseándose con BB-8 por los alrededores.

Quizá esperando a que despierte.

 _Le parecía, no podía ser otra persona, ¿verdad? Era eso o la resistencia tenía muy buenos integrantes. Casi se hela cuando, después de buscar, vio bajar de la nave al excelente piloto que lideró el ataque contra la Primera Orden, justo antes de descubrir que se llevaban a su amiga. Y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de solo imaginarlo._

 _BB-8 le pasó rodando a toda prisa por su lado, haciéndolo tambalear, y confirmándole lo que suponía cuando vio al sujeto quitarse el casco, agacharse y hablarle al droide._

— _¡BB-8, mi amigo! —Era Poe—. ¿Él te salvó? ¿Dónde está? —Y giraba su mirada hacia él, que ya iba trotando en su dirección._

— _¿Poe?_

— _Oh, no —dijo riendo el aludido, casi sin creérselo también, al parecer._

— _Poe Dameron, ¡¿estás vivo?!_

— _¡Amigo! —Se abrazaron, casi fugaz pero cálidamente, con un alivio confortante revolviéndolos a los dos y sin dejar de sostenerse una vez se soltaron. Al parecer los dos sintieron lo mismo; creían que caerían de espaldas, sin creer ninguno que el otro siguiera en pie después de la trágica despedida en el desierto de Jakku._

Le pareció extraño que él fuera el único que apareciera en su mente, tenía en cuenta su importancia, pero lo perseguían las razones de que fueran solo sus recuerdos con él los que iluminaban su mente de tal forma aparatosa, provocándole ese vacío estruendoso en su interior. Le costaba caer en lo que ello significaba.

 _Entonces se dio cuenta._

Esa luz era porque con Poe había dado sus primeros pasos al lado luminoso, él le había acompañado al dejar atrás todo lo que conocía por ser algo malo. Con él había dado sus primeros pasos como una persona _real_ , él había sido lo primero _real_ que llegó a tener.

Y ese vacío… era porque lo quería. Y lo extrañaba.

Pensó en seguir pasando más horas en esa forma, solo siendo reflejado por recuerdos, los primeros de una vida que _realmente_ valía la pena vivir, en dejar de escuchar su voz y su risa, en abandonar lo que todavía faltaba por fortalecer entre ambos.

 _No quería una vida así._

.

Un escalofrío le hizo ponerse en pie del banco, que cada vez que lo miraba parecía invisible. El recuerdo desapareció, dejándolo en la oscuridad nuevamente, pero había algo nuevo haciéndole cosquillas en las manos, en las mejillas y en los ojos. Se observó las extremidades, notando cómo se envolvían en la penumbra misma.

Había un punto de molestia en su cabeza, como cuando el cansancio lo carcomía pero necesitaba mantenerse despierto. Hasta entonces había podido verse como si de él mismo desprendiese una luz exterior, ahora desaparecía, al mismo tiempo que notaba el camino oscuro que llevaba por delante queriendo iluminarse.

Una luz opaca, que parecía titilar conforme él se desprendía del lugar en el que estaba, hasta que finalmente dejó de sentir su cuerpo como lo sentía hasta entonces, dejó de sentirlo, en realidad.

Y volvió la oscuridad.

.

El cosquilleo que invadía sus manos le provocó que las empuñara y estirara, sintiéndolas de una manera que le parecía lejana, como si llevara años sin esa sensación. La luz intermitente comenzaba a verse otra vez, y demoró un instante en comprender que aquello era porque sus párpados intentaban abrirse.

Finalmente, la luz blanca de la habitación, en compañía del techo del mismo color, lo recibieron. Fue consciente del peso de su cuerpo, de sus piernas y brazos. Y fue una sensación extraña, como la de sus manos, como si llevara años sin sentir el peso de su sistema. Se percató de que acababa de despertar en el mundo real, sin tener idea de qué pasaba a su alrededor o de si _pasaba algo_ a su alrededor.

Suspiró profundamente y notó entonces una molestia externa en su mano izquierda, que lo llevó dificultosamente a mirar a su lado. Lo encontró recargando la cabeza en el colchón, mirando en dirección contraria a su rostro. Sus cabellos oscuros le acariciaban la mano y esa había sido la primera sensación.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y movió sus manos, del meñique al pulgar y viceversa, acariciando con la izquierda y por el movimiento las hebras del joven dormido a su lado. Pensó que esa debía ser una posición incómoda, en especial si llevaba mucho tiempo dormido así.

El calor que le inundó el pecho le hizo sentirse abrumado y las lágrimas empezaron a poblarle las mejillas sin mucha consideración. Se instaló en su sistema un sentimiento _tan_ _grande_ , _ansioso_ y _confortante_ …

Fue como sentir el mismísimo sol en una tarde de invierno cruel, en la que parece ser tu único y más anhelado consuelo.

Le pareció bien llorar de alegría apenas despertar, después de no sabía cuánto tiempo.

—Eh, despertaste —Escuchó decir—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ahí estaba la primera persona que lo llamó por un nombre, que no eran solo letras y números. El primero en ser su amigo, el primero en llenarlo de algo que no solo eran cosas malas. Su primera preocupación _real_ , su primer anhelo, su primer alivio y lo que, pensándolo más a fondo, era más importante para él en ese momento.

Ahí estaba a su lado, esperando a que despierte, la primera persona que se preocupó por su bienestar.

 _Ahí estaba Poe._

 **Fin**

 **¿Fui la única en shippearlos? XD Díganme que no en un review, lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sé que no es un cliché romántico de la shusha, es que no acostumbro al yaoi, de por sí leo muy poco y suele pasar mucho tiempo para que me dé por considerarme fan de un shipp yaoi de X historia, pero es que cuando vi la película… fue instantáneo, estos dos se llevaron toda mi atención esa forma de consolidar una amistad tan profunda.**

 **Me gustaron mucho ambos personajes, pero su amistad muchísimo más y no pude evitar imaginármelos con sentimientos mucho más allá. Son divinos, no sé,** _ **genialosos**_ **(?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente creí que esto se quedaría en una viñeta corta, por alguna razón se me fueron las palabras y acabó en mucho más. XD Me pasó lo mismo con el primer fic de esta saga que publiqué, qué va…**

 **Sin más, mil gracias a quienes leyeron, espero un review que me diga que valió un cachitín la pena XD**

 **¡Cuidense mucho! Nos leemos.**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
